Miracle
by Accasia Li
Summary: Apa yang identik dengan #WINTER? Salju, Natal dan Keajaiban. FOR #SASUINO4S18 #WINTER


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FOR #SASUINO4S18**

 **#WINTER**

* * *

 **MIRACLE**

"Papa..." rengek Keiko pada sang ayah, gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu menggenggam tangan sang papa erat, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Hn, ada apa Keiko?"

"Aku tidak mau ikut ke Rumah Sakit..."

"Kau tidak merindukan mama?"

Keiko menggelengkan kepalanya, putri pertama keluarga Uchiha itu melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela, Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ia berjalan mendekati sang putri, mendudukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang putri, "Kau kenapa huh?"

"Aku tidak mau...! Itu saja!"

Sasuke mengacak rambut sang putri, membelainya lembut, "Mama pasti sangat merindukanmu, Keiko! Kau tidak mau melihatnya sedih, bukan?"

"Mama tidak akan sedih, ada Inosuke-kun bersama mama."

Hah~

Putrinya cemburu pada adiknya yang baru lahir, ternyata.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat, "Kau cemburu pada adikmu sendiri? Kau sudah menjadi seorang kakak, kau sudah besar sekarang sementara Inosuke masih bayi dan dia butuh perhatian lebih dari mama dan papa, dia bahkan belum bisa makan sendiri juga mandi sendiri."

Dalam hidupnya ia tidak pernah menyangka akan tiba waktunya dimana ia harus memiliki anak dan melakukan percakapan seperti ini dengan putra atau putrinya, seorang Sasuke yang dulunya enggan peduli pada hal-hal kecil yang melibatkan perasaan akhirnya dihadapkan pada posisi seperti ini.

Ia mengamati putrinya yang terlihat sedang berpikir, Keiko benar-benar menggemaskan, mengingatkannya pada sang istri, ahh dia benar-benar merindukan Ino, namun ia harus membuat suasana hati putrinya lebih baik saat ini, "Jika kau ikut, kita akan berhenti di kafe paman Chouji untuk membeli kue favoritmu."

Keiko tersenyum, "Kau berjanji."

Sasuke mengangguk. Berdiri dan mengambil tangan sang putri untuk ia gandeng, akhirnya...

 **=M=**

Dengan hati-hati Ino memperbaiki letak gendongan putranya, ia mengamati setiap jengkal wajah mungil pada dekapannya, putranya itu sangat kecil, meskipun begitu bayinya itu lebih berat dari kakaknya, 3 kg dengan persalinan normal, ia tersenyum, ia bahkan sempat marah pada Sasuke karena telah 'menghamili' dirinya lagi, ia tentu saja masih takut dengan peristiwa saat kelahiran Keiko, ia bahkan sempat merasa bersalah pada putrinya itu, 7 bulan pada awal kehidupan bayi itu di dunia ini, ia tidak dapat merawatnya, ia tak dapat menyusui Keiko, menikmati setiap perkembangan putrinya.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Rasanya seperti keajaiban, hampir 4 tahun lalu ia bangun dari koma tepat saat salju pertama turun dan sekarang ia melahirkan bayinya saat perayaan Natal 2 hari lalu, Ino tersenyum pada bayinya yang tengah menguap dan mengedipkan mata hitamnya, warna mata yang diwarisi dari sang papa, "Kau mengantuk, huh?" Ino terkikik geli, membelai lembut kepala bayinya, rambut yang juga mewarisi warna rambut Uchiha, "Kau benar-benar lucu..." kikik Ino sebelum akhirnya memberi ASI sang putra, "Tidurlah..."

 _"Aku takut..." isak Ino ketika merasakan kontraksi yang jedanya sudah berdekatan._

 _Sasuke tak kalah takutnya, ia cemas dan ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Ino berada di posisi ini kembali, saat itu, saat melahirkan putri pertam_ _a mereka, Keiko, istrinya harus berada dalam kondisi koma selama 7 bulan dan ia benar-benar takut jika hal yang sama kembali terulang._

 _"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Ino. Aku berjanji!"_

 _"Keiko-chan... Dimana dia?" menahan rasa sakit dan peluh yang menetes dari tubuhnya ia mencari keberadaan sang putri._

 _"Keiko bersama ayah dan ibu, kau jangan khawatir!" Sasuke membelai lembut pucuk kepala sang istri, mengecup singkat dahinya._

 _"Kau siap, Pig? Ikuti instruksiku ya?!"_

 _Ino menganggukkan kepala._

 _Ia mengejan. Menahan rasa sakit meskipun rasa takutnya tak kalah besar._

 _Dan akhirnya suara tangisan bayi pecah, Ino memandang Sasuke tak percaya ia tertawa kecil, "Aku...aku selamat..."_

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Ino yang sedang membelai lembut Inosuke, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Sasuke yang seperti biasa,tersenyum tapi lebih ke arah menyeringai, "Sasuke-kun..., Ahh dimana Keiko-chan?"

Sasuke memberi Ino isyarat dengan kepalanya, ia memperhatikan sosok kecil Keiko yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh papanya, "Keiko-chan..., kemarilah!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya, ia berjalan sedikit dan menarik pelan tubuh putrinya agar berada didepannya, "Papa..." protes bocah itu pada sang ayah, tak mampu melihat ibunya tepat pada mata biru sang ibu.

"Keiko-chan..." raut wajah Ino nampak sedih, pelan dan hati-hati ia meletakkan Inosuke pada box bayi yang berada di samping ranjangnya, putrinya membutuhkannya, sejak gadis kecilnya lahir ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang darinya bahkan Keiko lebih dekat dengan Sasuke ketimbang dirinya, "Ino..."

Sasuke mendekat pada sang istri dan membantunya untuk berjalan mendekat pada Keiko, "Maafkan mama...!"

Keiko terdiam, Ino melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menyanggah tubuhnya, jemarinya lembut membelai putrinya yang nampak membulatkan matanya, "Kita belum menikmati banyak waktu bersama, namun sekarang mama harus membagi perhatian mama kembali..."

Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan bagi ibu 2 putra dan putri ini, menyaksikan putrinya yang terpuruk seperti ini, tak mampu dekat dengan putrimu sendiri, tentu saja ini sangat menyakitinya, "Keiko-chan katakan sesuatu, marahi mama! Atau pukul mama, sayang!"

Mata gadis kecil itu melihat pada sang ayah yang menggelengkan kepalanya,...

 _"Mama menyayangimu Keiko-chan! Cintanya padamu tentu saja sama besarnya seperti rasa cintanya terhadap adikmu."_

 _"Tapi mama sakit karena melahirkanku, mama pasti membenciku!"_

 _"Tidak, Keiko! Baik papa maupun mama sama-sama mencintaimu."_

"Maaaaamaaaaaa..."

Ia memeluk erat-erat tubuh Ino, "Aku menyayangimu!"

"Mama juga sayang!"

Sasuke menyunggingakan seringaian puas, mengambil putranya yang sedang tertidur untuk mendekat pada mama dan kakaknya, Desember tahun ini benar-benar penuh keajaiban baginya dan ia tahu bahwa seiring bergantinya musim, akan ada kejutan-kejutan lain yang akan menyambutnya, hidup akan terus berputar baik itu senang maupun duka selama ada keluarga kecilnya, ia tentu akan bertahan.

Di luar nampak es tebal menyelimuti pepohonan dan jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TAMAT.**

* * *

 **Lunas!**

 **Winter selesai. 4 musim telah berlalu dan semoga fiksi ini mengobati sedikit rasa haus kalian akan SasuIno. Well, meskipun fiksi ini sederhana dan banyak typo disana maupun disini juga kekurangan lainnya namun semoga diterima oleh kalian.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas Review, Fav dan Follow-nya.**

 **Terima kasih CC Suu 'Foxie' dan kak White Azalea yang invited me for ikutan event ini (?) :DD**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk flame yang mampir...**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **VALE**


End file.
